1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone oxidizing apparatus, and more particularly, to an ozone oxidizing apparatus in which, after fine air bubbles are distributed in a fluid (a waste water) delivered together with air to increase a dissolvable oxygen concentration, when ozone evenly contacts contaminant of the fluid, oxidation is maximized by virtue of the instantaneous catalytic action of the oxygen air bubbles, thereby effectively removing the contaminant contained in the fluid.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, as technologies are being rapidly developed in various industrial fields, water pollution due to waste water becomes serious. In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed an oxidation and sterilizing method utilizing ozone.
However, in the conventional oxidizing and sterilizing method using ozone, air bubbles are injected in a water tub by using an oxygen gas tube or an injector, resulting in a problem that waste ozone is much generated in its use. In addition, since the contact efficiency between the fluid and ozone is low, the contaminant contained in the fluid is not effectively processed to be purified.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an ozone oxidizing apparatus in which, after fine air bubbles are distributed in a fluid (a waste water) delivered together with air to increase a dissolvable oxygen concentration, when ozone evenly contacts a contaminant of the fluid, oxidation is maximized by virtue of the instantaneous catalytic action of the oxygen air bubbles, thereby effectively removing the contaminant contained in the fluid.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an ozone oxidizing apparatus including: an inlet pipe into which fluid flows by means of a delivery pump and to which a venturi-type injector is attached; an air bubble generator having a spray nozzle for spraying downwardly fluid which has been pressedly delivered together with an adequate amount of air which has been sucked by the injector and an air bubble generating tube installed outside the spraying nozzle for generating air bubbles and contacting the air bubbles together with the sprayed fluid on the surface of the water; an air bubble generating tower for receiving the fluid attached on the surface of the fine air bubbles by the air bubble generator and increasing generation of fine air bubbles by using an influx head; an injector for mixing ozone gas generated by an ozone generator and the fluid when the fluid passed the air bubble generating tower is pressurized and delivered to other place by an ozone contacting pump; an ozone contacting unit having a contacting container in which large and small passages are formed in a spiral shape in a vertical direction so as for the fluid to repeatedly make a centripetal movement when the fluid mixed with ozone gas is pressedly delivered upwardly, and a pressure controlling tube disposed outside the contacting container for collecting non-contacted residual ozone gas at the upper portion, and flowing downwardly to re-contact ozone with fluid; an ozone oxidizer having an inclined plate for lifting the oxidized fluid upwardly when a perforated drain pipe evenly distributes the fluid as the fluid oxidized in the ozone contacting unit flows in at the lower portion, and a skimmer installed at the upper end for removing a contaminant when the contaminant is lifted along with the inclined plate and drifts; a filter having partitions for multi-layer stacking filter mediums so that when the fluid passed through the ozone oxidizer passes the opening of a baffle and is delivered upwardly, the fluid is filtered by the discharge pump and a purified water is discharged to the discharge pipe.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.